


i could live by the light in your eyes

by QQI25



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: Peter makes Wade blush one day and makes it his mission to find all the ways to make Wade blush.
Relationships: Peter B. Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	i could live by the light in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spideypool Ficlet Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857568) by [SymbioteSpideypool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymbioteSpideypool/pseuds/SymbioteSpideypool). 



> this is inspired by chp 820! :-)
> 
> title from I Choose You by Sara Bareilles
> 
> according to the only fan wiki page i could find with his bday, 11/22 is wade's bday!! :-) this is his bday present ilu king <3

At almost 40 years old, Peter’s annoyed that he still blushes easily. He’d thought he’d get more used to Wade’s comments over time, but evidently not. Wade will throw a stupid, cheesy pick-up line and Peter’ll blush while telling Wade to shut up. So really, tonight is like striking gold.

They’re hanging out at home, listening to their playlist. Wade’s sitting on the couch, not really doing much of anything, and Peter’s puttering around in the kitchen. Their pantry is perpetually messy, and he’s trying, for the umpteenth time, to restore some order to it. Well, restore might not be the right word; that implies there was ever some order. 

When “Girlfriend” by the amazing Avril Lavigne comes on, Peter just _has_ to stop what he’s doing and serenade Wade. He dances his way over to the couch while singing loudly and probably badly. Wade has flushed scarlet and hidden behind his hands by the time Peter’s onto the tiny guitar solo before the first verse. 

“Babe, don’t hide,” Peter says, taking Wade’s hands away while laughing. He straddles Wade’s lap, finger tracing Wade’s jaw when he sings “delicious”. Wade’s face only gets redder, if that’s possible. Peter winks before getting up to sing the chorus. He feels confident in a way he doesn’t usually, having found something that makes the seemingly unshakable Wade blush. 

He ends with his hands in the air and Wade claps, still flushed. Peter’s heart feels fucking _full_ and he pulls Wade in for a kiss.

“I’m so fucking in love with you,” Peter murmurs, kissing him again.

“It’d be kind of awkward if you didn’t,” Wade says, and they both laugh. 

He’d never considered turning it against Wade and trying to make him blush, but _now_. Oh _now_ Peter makes it his mission from then on to make Wade blush whenever he can. 

“Hey Wade,” Peter says. They’re stopped at a light and there’s cars actually going right now, so they can’t just walk across. 

“Yeah,” Wade says, turning to look at him. Peter kisses him and he blushes, much to Peter’s delight.

They’re at a dress shop because Wade wants to spice up his wardrobe again. He’d decided to put his need for that over his fear of being seen, so here they are on a Wednesday afternoon. It’s not usually busy at this time anyway. Wade’s in a dressing room trying something on, and Peter’s waiting outside. They’ve got a fancy sitting area with mirrors all around. 

Wade comes out in an off-the-shoulder, floor-length, baby blue dress with pink flower detailing on the top. He looks absolutely breathtaking, and all Peter can do for a minute is look. Wade starts walking hesitantly but steels himself, back straighter, and does a catwalk before stopping and doing a little twirl in front of Peter. The dress flares out perfectly. Peter stands up and takes Wade’s two hands in his. Wade looks down at their hands.

“You look like wife material,” Peter says without thinking. A blush settles high on Wade’s cheeks and he looks up at Peter through his lashes.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. An angel. Wanna show you off, because beauty like this shouldn’t be hidden, but I wanna keep you all to myself.” Peter cups Wade’s cheek. 

“Oh,” Wade breathes.

“We’re definitely buying this dress, beautiful.”

“Yeah okay,” Wade says, closing his eyes and smiling, still blushing.

They’re walking in the park and Peter falls behind just to admire Wade.

“Damn, nice ass,” Peter says, whistling. “Hate to see you go, but love to watch you leave.” Wade turns around and flips him off, blushing. He just cackles and catches up, taking Wade’s hand. Wade doesn’t look at him, but when Peter leans in for a kiss, Wade turns to meet him. 

They’re out to dinner, both dressed up. Wade’s got on his new dress, and Peter’s in a simple button down and skirt, not wanting to outshine Wade. Peter kisses the back of Wade’s hand and pulls out his chair. 

“M’lady,” Peter says, gesturing towards the chair. Wade takes a seat and Peter pushes him in.

“Thank you, kind sir,” Wade says, blushing and looking down.

“But of course,” Peter says with a smile, taking his own seat.

“Hey moonpie,” Peter says, putting his keys up on the hook. He hears a plate clatter on the countertop. “How’s my honey pot?” He hears a strained “fine” in response. 

“I heard that plate. Hope my schmoopykins is okay.” He walks into the kitchen. 

“You’re awful,” Wade says, blushing. Peter steps up behind him and wraps his arms around Wade’s waist.

“And you’re a dreamboat.” He kisses Wade’s cheek. “Leave some beauty for the rest of us, hot stuff.” They laugh and Wade turns around to bury his head in the crook of Peter’s neck. 

They go to the grocery store together on the weekends. Between the two of them, they’ve _got_ to remember the whole shopping list. At this point, Peter’s been without a shopping list on his phone long enough that he can’t just start now. So they wing it. They end up getting most of the stuff most of the time anyway. ~~And some extra, unnecessary stuff~~. When they go the vegetable section, Peter picks up a cucumber.

“Hey babe. Wade. If you were a vegetable, you’d be a _cute_ -cumber.” Wade looks at him, blushing, and looks away again.

“Shut up.”

When they pass by the fruits, he picks up a bunch of bananas. 

“You must be a banana, because I find you a-peel-ing,” Peter says. Wade just puts the bananas in their carts and moves on without Peter. 

At the bakery section, Peter points at a box of doughnuts.

“Are you a doughnut? Because I find you a-dough-rable.” Wade covers his face at that one, and Peter takes his hands away to kiss his forehead. “Cutie. Can’t deny it.”

There are multiple sample stations, of course, because what’s a wholesale store without sample stations? 

“Are you a sample? Because one bite of you and I can’t get enough.”

“Stop it,” Wade says, shoving him lightly. 

“‘S true, honey button.”

Peter will be the first to admit that he and Wade love TikTok. They’ll spend hours in bed or on rooftops during a patrol break to watch them together. Spider-Man and Deadpool have TikTok accounts. So he knows that wearing a maid outfit (bonus points if there’s cat ears involved) is trending, and he knows that that’s right up Wade’s alley. 

As it turns out, there are a lot of maid dresses. He loses quite a bit of time scrolling through them and appreciating them, but eventually finds one that looks cute and comfortable. He buys it (and some cat ears), excited to surprise Wade. He also buys another one _for_ Wade, because he knows that Wade would love wearing them together. He wears it with garter socks and a bright red lipstick. He also adds some eyeliner, just for fun.

“Hey Wade,” he says, stepping out of their bedroom when the front door opens.

“Hey Pe—what are you wearing?” His voice climbs an octave to ask that question. 

“You like?” Peter asks, winking. Wade’s only response is to stand there, hands over his mouth and blushing. He takes off his shoes and goes to meet Peter. “Got you one too.” 

“You didn’t,” Wade says, tearing up. 

“I totally did.” Peter brings him to the bedroom, where his dress is laid out on the bed. 

They take pictures together in their matching maid dresses. 

“You know this means Spider-Man and Deadpool have to wear the maid dresses, right?” Wade asks. He hasn’t stopped admiring the way they look in the mirror. 

“I love you so much,” Peter says, watching him adoringly. Wade meets his eyes in the mirror and smiles.

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i choose you by sara bareilles came on when i wrote the trying on the dress scene and i totally did not cry  
> [this is the dress btw](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/515380751108592553/)
> 
> i got the food pickup lines [here!](https://www.tasteofhome.com/collection/funny-food-pickup-lines/)
> 
> i will eventually draw them in the [maid dresses](https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJQgc2w2) . . . which! the one i have in mind is inspired by [my tiktok crush E](https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJQgnuQY) LOL they r just so cool


End file.
